Rickshaw
by Kiriin
Summary: Takao just needed a reason to jump him, and well.. he got one. Written for one of my Kurobasu lovies!


Takao had always wondered what his Shin-chan would look like when he would come.

"S-Shin… chan… I'm at my limit." Words erupted in rough breathes as he let his fingers trail along the shooting guard's erection. Takao had finally managed to persuade Midorima in doing such a lewd thing, but he didn't seem to mind at all. After all, the male's face was beet red… prominent colour clashing with the green strands of hair falling over his eyes.

And to Takao's surprise the man was extremely quiet, only at times a low gasp or mewl would escape him while Takao had reduced to breathless panting. He wasn't sure if he was feeling it more than Midorima did… And just that made him want to do even more than this.

"Oi Shin-chan…" He tried, his voice dripping with disappointment. "A-Are you even enjoying this.." Maybe he had been too straight forward? They had been on their way home before this all started, but one of the rickshaw's wheels broke and they were forced to stop there.

Midorima had been complaining, going on about how long it would take to get home with that bloody thing broken. He was nearly as far as to call his father to come pick him up, excluding Takao of course.

In the end they'd pulled over into the park, stalling the cycle behind the public toilets. That was where they both fell into the rickshaw, panting as they tried to catch their breaths after pushing the cart forward.

That's when it occurred to him that Midorima looked pretty when he blushed.

"Don't… say such things." Midorima retorted in the end, turning his face away in what seemed like embarrassment. Takao bit his lip, meanwhile unzipping his own pants as he just wanted to feel connected to him. Even if it would be embarrassing, the only thing he wanted is to get closer to Shin-chan.

"It's impossible not to.." Both gasped the moment their rods rubbed against one another, Midorima's eyes had widened the moment he felt that hot shaft pressed against his own – But it only fed Takao's lust for him as he wrapped his both hands around their throbbing erections.

"N-Ne Shin-chan, is it good?" Takao asked shamelessly, his eyes not leaving the other's face for an instant. He wanted to see all of Midorima, how he'd shiver with lust, scream as he'd be reaching his climax. He just wanted to see every part of his Shin-chan.

They could praise themselves lucky they had hidden the cart well enough for no one else to see, what if kids would find them here? Midorima would die from shame if they would be caught now so he had to keep his voice down.

Takao's hands were already covered in precum, wet and slick as they moved up and down their two manhoods – faster and faster they went as Takao felt the knot in his stomach tighten. He reminded himself of the fact how he'd been jerking off to the thought of Midorima many times before and now he was looking him in the eye as Midorima clung to his neck, losing himself in that building up pleasure which made his hips move in sync with his moving hands.

"T-Takao…" His eyes shot open wide hearing his new being called in such a lewd voice, oh boy this was bad… This way he wouldn't be able to ever let him go again. Was he doing this on purpose?! He was a full 100% sure that Midorima was leading him on.. But still this was his chance, and probably the only chance he would get to actually convey his feelings to the other.

"S-Shin… chan… I'm at my limit." He warned the other, who seemed too lost in his own world that he couldn't comprehend what was happening around him. Did Shin-chan always look like that when he would touch himself too?

All those bawdy thought paired up with those vigorous movements that synced as they were closing in on their climax. Takao leaned down and captured the other's lips in a rough kiss, which Midorima returned with the same passion. Funny, Takao thought to himself, he was never as straight forward in his actions… Today he was able to see a whole different side of his Shin-chan.

"S-Stop… no more!" Midorima uttered breathlessly as he pulled back from the kiss.

"What are you saying, you're about to come right?"

It was true, clear liquid was dripping form the slit – coating Takao's fingers and hand. With that it was much easier to jerk off them both of as they were wet and slick. And through the hole his hands presented it nearly felt like mimicking the real act.

"I-I'm coming… Shin-chan!" It was finally there, that heavily pleasure and that knot tightening in his abdomen – his body arched as he gave them a last hard squeeze until white liquid spurted from his raging erection, landing in uneven jets on his crush' stomach. It seemed as if his climax had triggered that of Midorima, he jerked up against Takao, grabbing onto him as warm semen came out with force – decorating both their uniforms with his.

Together they slumped down on, Takao couldn't resist just resting on top of Midorima, who was desperately gasping for air. He chuckled, grabbing hold of the man's jacket. "Ne Shin-chan… This felt really good." He was genuinely happy, proud of his slight victory of pushing the stoic Midorima over and get a glimpse of the man's wanton nature.

"Let's go the whole way next time Shin-chan!"

That remark gained him a punch in the face and a fiercely blushing Midorima.


End file.
